Jordis the Sword-Maiden
is a Nord Housecarl who is appointed to the Dragonborn by Jarl Elisif the Fair of Solitude after completing five miscellaneous quests for people around Solitude, completing Jarl Elisif's personal request, and purchasing Proudspire Manor for 25,000 . Interactions Marriage If the Dragonborn wears the Amulet of Mara, Jordis will be available for marriage, like any other Housecarl appointed, and will act as shopkeeper once married. Steward She can now also be hired as steward in after building a home on a plot of purchased land. It is advised to remove any gifted gear, as once steward she will wear her default armor. Follower Jordis is a potential follower of the Dragonborn. Her best skills are Heavy Armor, Archery, Block, and One Handed. Quotes *“I am sworn to carry your burdens.” — When asked to trade items. *"I've got your back." — When approached or passed by. *“I am your sword and your shield.” — When approached or passed by. *“Long life to you, Thane.” — When approached or passed by. *“Honor to you, my Thane.” — When approached or passed by. *“I am sworn to protect you.” — When approached or passed by. *"Honored to see you, my thane" — When approached or passed by. *"I'm right behind you." — When chat is exited. *“As you wish my Thane.” — When asked to do something. *“I have a bad feeling about this.” — When entering certain areas in cave or ruin. *“I have never seen anything quite like that.” — When approaching large, and often spectacular, areas. *“Hey! Watch it!” — When the Dragonborn "pushes" her, urging her to move. *“Be careful.” — When the Dragonborn "pushes" her, urging her to move. *“What's the hurry?” — When the Dragonborn sprints into\past her. *“Hey, look, a cave. I wonder what's inside.” — When approaching cave entrances. *“Look over there, that's a Dwemer ruin.” — When near a Dwemer Ruin. *"You won't get away from me!"— When in combat. *"You call yourself a Nord?"— When fighting Nordic bandits. *"Damn you!" — When damaged. *"We heading out?" — When approached while waiting. *"Thanks" - when using healing hands. *"Go back to your precious forest, elf!" - when fighting a Bosmer. *"Dear Gods...No!" - when damaged heavily by a trap. Trivia * Jordis will sometimes disappear for no apparent reason. She will be found at Proudspire, wearing her original gear. Ask her to trade equipment and all the gear she had when she left will be in her inventory. Remove one item and give it back and everything is reequipped. * Jordis will not use some bows, even though they may be superior to her base weapon. She seems to prefer Ancient Nord weapons. She will wield the Gauldur Blackbow, but will not use the Nightingale Bow, even though it is far superior to her default Hunting Bow. * When marrying her, she'll ask whether to move into your house, or her house. Either choice will be your current house. Bugs *If given an Ebony Shield, Jordis might think it is a weapon. She sheathes it and uses it as a weapon while the actual weapon stays sheathed. The effects of this have not been tested in battle. *When given Necromancer's Robes to carry, they cannot be removed later. The message, "You cannot remove your teammate's starting armor," appears. *Jordis may occasionally treat you as an outsider or trespasser when you enter Proudspire Manor even though you're the owner. This can be fixed simply by exiting and re-entering the house. *If you marry her, she may disappear during Maramal's speech. To fix it, continue your travels away from Riften for some days and return to the temple of Mara. She will be there and will speak to you about choosing a new house to live in. Sometimes she may be found on the upper wooden catwalk near the Riften main gate, accessible through the back of the row of houses. *If Jordis is replaced by a Companion follower for the Companion's questline, when you go to get her back all her inventory will be gone. * If a former follower is killed by you accidentally or purposely, their body will appear if you attend the wedding with Jordis, causing the task "attend your wedding ceremony" to fail. Jordis will say things like, "Just leave," and you cannot get married. To fix this, move the body to the basement then ask both Jordis and Maramal to have another wedding. * If married to the player and killed (either accidentally or purposely) then resurrected and remarried, she will say that she has decided to open shop. However, you cannot shop there, nor can you receive your share of the earnings. * If given some armor, she may equip it then switch to her default on the next reload. A possible fix is to use the Perfect Touch perk to take her default armor. Tested on . * Arrows may be shot and removed from her inventory. Appearances * de:Jordis die Schwert-Maid es:Jordis la Espadachina it:Jordis la Spadaccina ru:Йордис Дева Меча Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards